Silly Plotbunny at 2 AM : A Lily and James Snippet
by Niniel Ninquelote
Summary: How long can you hold out against me? How long can you resist to kiss me? Cause you know you want to, you know I want to, I know you want to, you know you want to… [Musings of James Potter]


_This story was entirely co-written between me and my lovely sister Serenio_

o

**A/N: **This silly little bunny was concieved at 2 am in the morning after listening repeatedly to Daniel Bedingfield's "Complicated" x number of times. Need we say more?

o

She advanced on him with a daring look in her green eyes, one too many buttons open on her schoolshirt. Her suddenly very tight and well-fitting schoolshirt. Dark, red hair that normally was tied into a prim and proper ponytail was now flying wildly around her face, a few strands softly caressing her moist lips.

Her short skirt rode up and exposed a bare thigh as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He only barely managed to wrap his mind around the fact that the girl of his dreams was finally coming around and throwing herself at him, when she suddenly ripped the first few buttons off his shirt and boldly started to caress his chest. His mind instantly returned to beyond-comprehension mode again.

She uttered a low, sexy groan and whispered in a husky voice, 'I can't take this anymore… Kiss me, Potter, you stud.' She gazed deeply into his eyes through half-closed eyelids.

'Oh, Evans…' This was almost too good to be true.

Her lips inched closer to his, but then suddenly, they stopped. 'Stop drooling, you moron.'

'…Evans?'

'You're one sick puppy, you know that? Stop trying to grab my arse.'

Why was Evans suddenly speaking in Sirius' voice?

James Potter slowly lifted his head and looked blurry-eyed around the room before his vision cleared and landed on the extremely disturbing sight of his left hand on Sirius' buttocks. He let out a hysterical shriek of terror and wrenched his hand away, as if it had actually just been in a giant puddle of bubotuber pus.

Sirius laughed at his friend's reaction. 'Class is over, pervert. So let's get out of here before you cause any more damage to my precious persona.'

'Aww, Sirius,' James said with a whiny groan. 'I was just having the most pleasant dream about new dress codes at Hogwarts…' He paused pensively, completely missing the fact that he probably ought to be defending his sexual preferences. 'School shirts are so much better than robes, don't you agree?

Sirius took one look at his friend's currently very stupid grin and shook his head pitifully. 'You are one pathetic wanker,' he stated decidedly as they left the now empty classroom.

o

He saw her again in the Great Hall at dinner. Eyes as green as ever, hair in a prim and proper ponytail. She was strong-minded and intelligent, and she embodied everything he admired in a woman. But somehow, she still managed to shred any hope he ever had of them being something… more.

If only she could understand that he wasn't just messing about anymore. It might have started out like that, but now it was something so much more than just flirty jokes and questionable innuendoes. He had always wanted her, but now…? Now the whole situation was a hell of a lot more attention grabbing and complicated. His brain hurt just thinking about it. He wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to think about it.

James shook his head to rid hid himself of the messed up thoughts cramming his head. Isn't action better than thinking anyway? he mused. He should just say something to her. Something clever… and… mature. Yes. That was it. Maybe he just needed a different approach…

At that moment Lily rose from her seat along with her friends. James decided to cease this perfect opportunity that Lady Fortune offered. He called out to her.

'Oy, Evans. Why don't we just get married?'

Lily turned to face him when she heard his voice, but when she registered his actual words, her facial expression changed from neutral curiosity to one of utter disgust.

'Drop dead, Potter.' She turned her heel and walked out of the Great Hall.

James stared at her retreating back. Why was she getting upset? he thought, genuinely confused. He just couldn't understand how she failed to see the real feelings behind his words.

That girl was just too complicated.

o o o

**A/N:** If anybody was interested in reading the lyrics to the song that is responsible for this one-shot, please blame fanfiction for the unfortunate absence of link. It just wouldn't paste properly.

On the other hand... If you're even _more_ interested and actually want to listen to the song, **that** can be arranged… just request it in your review (hint hint ;)) and we'll upload it for you.

Thanks to Phoenix for proof-reading, and hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
